It Never Ends
by K-Unit and Ben
Summary: Alex arrives back home. But now she carries a tension so thick, that a knife couldn't cut it. Being tortured by SCORPIA for six months wasn't the highlight of Alex's year. Now she's in deep, only a certain someone can save her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is just a story I randomly thought of whilst daydreaming in school. It is a Fem!Alex story. Enjoy. Also, It will be a slash, and Im not sure what couple to do. Suggest any boy character from the series. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot. None of the characters. R&R **

Ben Daniels stared at the bruised and broken body lying on his doorstep, which, as he bent down frantically to check the pulse, was barely breathing. The body looked horrible, skin peeling, knife wounds bleeding heavily. It resembled a corpse more than a living man at the moment, with the blood slowly clotting and pus coming out in random places. It made Ben feel sick just by looking at it.

The older spy sighed heavily, picking the teenager up gently, careful not to encourage some of the scabbed up wounds to reopen, and rushed back inside, placing him onto the wooden table, then stumbling up the stairs, nearly in hysterics.

Whilst frantically searching for the first aid box hidden in his apartment, the thought occurred to him that he was most likely going to need a doctor to treat these injuries. However, that would catch MI6's loathed attention, certainly something the underage spy laying unconscious next to him, wouldn't want.

So, with a decision that he would learn to regret later, he picked up his phone, tossing it in his hands decisively, before dialling the number he needed. Gritting his teeth impatiently, the older man waited for the reply,

Ring,

Ring,

Ring,

Ring, went the annoying ringtone.

Then the background noise came to life, the reply from the other end had been a cautious,

'Hello?' Ben detected a hint of pain in the usually warm voice, and wondered what had happened to his old friend. Bad mission, maybe? Or was it just a hyperactive Eagle? The latter was most likely.

'I need you to come over to my place immediately.' Ben added an urgent tone to his message, alerting the man of the situations seriousness.

'Why?'

'It's Alex, the idiot got themselves hurt _again_' Adding a dry tone to his comment. Then the spy heard the revving of an engine, before the other finally replied.

'I'm coming, but be warned. So is the rest of the Unit' Then the Scot hung up, presumably not wanting to hear Ben's angry rant. Slamming his head onto the table annoyed, Ben knew Alex wouldn't fare well to the news. Sighing, he glanced at the figure laying on the table in his lounge. What had happened to him?

K-Unit was coming, and all they immature arguments they brought.

Sighing, he glanced at the figure laying on the table in his lounge. What had happened to him?

Snake had been having a bad day. First, an imbecile called Eagle had tried to make himself a bowl of porridge, failing miserably. The result had been burn marks scorched all over the ceiling, and all the man could offer was an apologetic expression before sprinting out of the kitchen with an angry wolf on his tail, apparently someone doesn't like being woken up at 7.00am on a Saturday morning. Snake had to agree though.

And now his ex-unit mate had called him, demanding his arrival as soon as possible. The poor Scot had failed to understand the urgency of the call until Fox had mentioned the word Cub, and danger in the same sentence. He was in the car like a hyper Eagle on sugar, roughly bundling the rest of his Unit in as well. Throwing his mobile down onto Wolf's lap, who was sitting in the passenger next to him, Eagle was lounging in the back. Before driving like a maniac to get to Fox's apartment.

They were only a couple of minutes into the drive, before Eagle asked the question which had been nagging there musings since Snakes panic in the house.

"Snake, where are we going?" The man which the question was pointed a sighed, and then glared at the sharpshooter of the Unit.

"Cub's injured. Fox needs him to get medical attention." Was the urgent reply, Snake eyes trained on his companions through the rear view mirror, waiting their reactions.

Eagle looked slightly hysterical, whilst Wolf looked furious, and worried. Not a good combination for the short-tempered man.

"I'm sure he's oka-"Desperately trying to calm down the angry man. Eagle turned a ghastly pale colour.

"Just drive Snake. Just drive!" Wolf spat out the words angrily. Being swung to the side as Snake took a sharp turn. Hearing a yelp from the back, he assumed Eagle had fallen of his seat. He had never been one to care for seat-belts. Not knowing how many lives they save.

Within minutes they had arrived at Ben's lonely apartment, jumping of the car, the medic ran to the boot and grabbed his heavy medical kit. They were troubled when they noticed a small pool of blood on the doorstep, and didn't even knock before opening the door. Snake vaguely remembered Wolf slamming the door rushing to the unconscious form that was scabbed, bruised and abused.

Knife wounds littered his body, skin covered in cuts, blood matted into Blond locks.

The medic just stood there in shock, not even noticing Fox enter the room, and watched the teenager's life slowly leak away. Drop by drop.

_Alex was drowning. But not in the physical way, all the guilt and sacrifice was slowly suffocating her. She was falling into a pit of despair filled with...water? No, it was ruby red blood, the smell overpowering his senses. The teenager struggled, trying to move, but invisible hands held her still. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see, and couldn't hear. _

_Alex felt out of control, had no power over her body. She was falling in deep, and there was a chance that going in to deep, you won't get out._

_She couldn't gulp enough air into her lungs. Her eyes started to see black dots, vision fading into nothingness. She thought she was going to die._

_But then she woke. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello everybody! Anyway, I took one of the comments to heart, and decided that I would try to make this chapter longer. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, Favorites and Alerts! They mean so much to me. **

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own any characters you recognize. R&R **

**This chapter is dedicated to worldtravellingfly for helping me with choosing which character to pair Alex with. I'm only stuck between two characters now, so thank you! x**

"Alex!" Ben called out desperately, trying to arouse the teenager from the unconscious state she was in. Starting to shake her, he cried out, "Alex, wake up!" Alex just started to shake as a reply, Ben, however, seemed used to this. But the movement seemed to startle Snake, who had been standing to the side, into action.

Wrenching open his medical kit roughly, (and getting frustrated when the zip jammed) he grabbed some bandages and a towel, rubbing the towel against Alex's side trying to stop the flowing blood.

Wolf and Eagle (the said men had gone a ghastly pale colour) stood to the side, giving Snake some room to work on his patient. Both looked murderous, looking like they were preparing a personal attack against the bastards that did this to the teenager, fuming with anger.

Snake, however, had noticed an odd occurrence with the victim lying opposite him. Whilst trying to stop the gushing blood from Alex's shoulder, he'd touched something that resembled a piece of material. Getting even more curious by the second, he also noticed it partially resembled a garment of underwear; a strap to be more precise.

Ben, who had kept one eye on the trembling teen, and the other on the now confused medic, immediately noticed how his old unit mate hesitated by the shoulder blade of Alex. Right away he knew that Snake was about to probe even further and that there was no way to escape the wall of questions that seemed to be approaching at a rapid pace. He needed to be told.

Motioning a hand at the doctor, telling him to stop, he ushered the others out of the room urgently. Standing up quickly (and silently) the other unit mates looked confused also, but nevertheless, they obliged. But Wolf inquiry was interrupted by Ben slamming the door, and locking it. Ignoring the bangs, which were so powerful they made the hinges of the door start to bend dangerously, he hurried back to the stool. Preparing himself for Snake's army of questions, which not even Agent Daniels could evade.

Suddenly, just as Snake's mouth opened wide, eyes bright with curiousness, Alex woke up gasping for air. Clutching her ribs, she desperately tried to breathe. Eyes wide and blood covering her clothes, she looked like she'd just arrived out of a nightmare filled state. Which, Ben supposed she had. The older spy reached out a hand and offered her a one sided hug, trying to sooth the teenager. Snake shut his mouth abruptly; he decided the questions could be answered later, when Alex was out of the danger zone.

"Ben..." She whispered, weakly, smiling painfully. "You OK?"

Ben looked at the blond hair matted with blood, and sighed heavily. Of course she was more worried about the health of others. It was just an Alex thing to do.

"Yes, Alex. I'm fine." Ben softly looked at the injured girl. "I'm more worried about you. Are you OK "The worried man looked pointedly at the lacerations on her back, and the deep gnash in her side, even though he already knew her automatic answer, it was worth a shot, right?

"I'm...fine...Ben" Was all she could whisper out sorely before the sleep managed to grab her and pull her in to its unaware state. Sighing softly, Ben removed his hand from her shoulder blade tentatively, trying not to hurt the already tortured body, which looked, quite frankly, emotionally and physically wrecked.

Glancing over to the medic, who was still working frantically against the clock to save the teenager, he asked, "Alex is going to be alright, isn't she?"

Snake just nodded slightly, the only indication he had heard Ben's inquiry. "Yes, he should recover fully in the next couple of-" Snake looked abruptly at the SAS-turned-MI6-spy. "Did you just say...she?" Shocked, Snake searched Ben's mask of innocence for a reply. He found one, which came as an immediate shock to him. Stunned into silence, all he could do was stare at his companion.

"Yes," Ben replied hesitantly, stretching the word out slowly, like a piece of sticky gum.

"Shit..." Snake murmured. It was bad enough that they'd trained with a young boy, the strenuous activity had been hard for the toughened soldiers.

_I'm surprised she hadn't snapped yet at the pressure she was put under._

Snake realized that Fox (because to him, the spy would always be Fox) had been interestingly observing his facial features, awaiting the reaction.

Deep green eyes stared into Ben's serious brown ones, the silence starting to envelope them. Wait...silence? What happened to the two fuming soldiers banging on the door?

Sighing, the youngest of the pair (Ben) stood up, almost dejectedly, and walked over to the door. Listening for a few measly seconds, he unlocked the metal padlock and roughly pulled the door open. Stepping to the side quickly to evade the falling body of the eavesdropper, Eagle, he glanced knowingly at Wolf. They'd heard all the minuscule and large details of the conversation.

"Cub's a girl!" Wolf shouted angrily. He could not believe this; this damn girl had been put into suicide missions, and placed unceremoniously into a damned SAS training centre. The bullying there was relentless, and atrocious.

Although, Wolf had to admit, he'd been the main harasser and tormentor.

"Yes, _she_ is" Ben said irritation adding to his tone. Being asked the same question repeatedly was annoying and frustrating.

The others were momentarily shocked by his blunt answer. Eagle looked over at Ben. He seemed to be the worst of with Alex's bloody body. Since when did he care so much? Don't get the wrong idea. They all cared, but Ben had seen her for the same amount of time they had. Hadn't he?

Then, a small question sparked into a theory, and Eagle came to a startling correct assumption.

"Your partners, aren't you?" Ben stared, stunned at the unusually serious man. How had he figured that out? Ben was an expert on hiding these secrets, yet somehow, the childish man had seen through all his barriers.

"How did you...?" The spy trailed of curiously, Eagle smirked, the man was very pleased with himself. Although, once you had all the pieces, the only objective was to piece all those separate amounts of information together. Like a puzzle.

The sharpshooter made a big deal of clearing his throat (ignoring the murderous stares he received) and started to talk, quite smugly, Ben noted.

"Well, when we first arrived here, the tortured state of Cub didn't seem to surprise you, almost as if you were even expecting it. The second puzzle piece was how you actually knew that she was in the feminine species. You would have to be companions, or allies to have known that. Correct?" The recipient of this question nodded. Eagle seemed appeased by this acknowledgment and continued. "...and third. You called her Alex, meaning you would certainly have to have been acquainted with her, _and_that you would have to have seen her outside of Hell."

All of the men stood there momentarily in undisguised shock. Eagle, had figured all of that out jut by a few measly sentences and actions. This talent had been lying undetected beneath Eagles childish attitude, he had learnt to dig deeper from his sister. There were no coincidences; one slip of the tongue could be all you need, to learn valuable information. Ben opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a noise.

"_Brav_o" They heard weak clapping from the table, and turned around quickly to discover that the broken teenager had awoken. Alex smiled faintly, her brown eyes slightly crinkling at the edges, a faint sign of amusement. "That was pretty impressive stuff Eagle; you would make a good sp- Snake! Get off!"

Once recovering from the shock of Eagles speech, the medic had rushed over to where Alex sat, and had tried to inspect her (by the looks of it) broken arm. Alex didn't like being probed around like a science experiment, glancing at Ben; she looked desperate, almost ready to bolt. Her surrogate brother took control.

"Snake" He looked pointedly at the frantic man. "Give Alex some space" The other man looked ready to refuse, but Ben glared furiously at the man. The recipient of this glare froze; his mouth half open.

"Fine" Snake grumbled, but they all knew the man hadn't given up yet, although, if they were in the man's perspective, they would have done the same.

As they inspected the teenager in front of them, they came to the conclusion that she was only physically broken. She could still be saved; there was emotion inside that broken girl. They were determined to save her.

"What happened to you, Alex?" Wolf demanded worriedly. What sick bastards would do this to a child? Unknown to them Ben had his suspicions, yet he hoped to hell that they were incorrect.

Staring at the ground, Alex was battling with her subconscious, should she tell them, or not?

The answer was simple though, and Alex knew she better tell them. They wouldn't stop probing until they knew, and the girl knew it was only because they cared (some more subtly then others) about her. And that her safety concerns them.

Sighing, she glanced at them from beneath her thick black lashes. Then, after getting a sudden spurt of courage, she lifted her head up boldly, at the same time grabbing the hem of her ripped and blood soaked shirt. Mentally preparing herself, she grimaced. Worried that this occurrence would scare them away, she felt lonely. If they left her she'd have nobody. MI6 would destroy her. Mentally before physically, she'd go mad first. Death could be a relief at them late stages.

Looking to Ben, he gave her a smile of reassurance. Encouraging her to speak, Alex wiped away tears forming in her eyes. Ben, he was all that she had left.

"Are you ready?" She asked, waiting for confirmation. Receiving four quick nods, she lifted her piece of clothing up to mid waist height.

Looking at the abused stomach, they felt like puking up their own stomach's contents. Bruises, lacerations and cuts covered every aspect of the visible part of her body. But, then there gazes were drawn to a beautifully carved symbol in the teenagers left side, it shown an animal deadly, graceful and poisonous. Every aspect a killer needs.

A scorpion.

Alex met there shocked and slightly scared stares. "Oh yes, it is _exactly_ what you think it is" She added a slight bit of humour into her tone, trying to calm down the now furious men. It didn't work.

Looking directly at Ben, confirming his earlier suspicions, "Scorpia" She seethed, her tone laced with anger. None of the men missed the guttural growl that erupted from Ben's throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- And here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy. R&R. Also, what do yo think about the little slash moemnt. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any things you recognize. **

The four men heard the guttural growl erupt from Ben's throat, and they fully understood why the man was so livid. Scorpia, it was all in that one word. They were ruthless, merciless and cold. How had the girl in front of him gotten involved with the deadly organization, what had she done that made her on their main wanted list.

Only two occupants in the room had any clue to as why the group was always on her tail. Alex, of course knew, being the one who had destroyed many of their precious sick plans, and as a disastrous result, got herself shot and tortured. But, did she regret it? No. Knowing how many lives she had saved from the diabolical madmen was a reward enough. However, she occasionally missed the recognition; the rare thank you would make it so much better.

Ben, being her partner and having worked with her on the suicidal Snakehead mission, knew every single miniscule detail of her involvement with the apparently 'disbanded' organization. Alex had eventually learnt to trust him, and he'd never betray her. She was like his sister, brave, loyal and witty. However, he wasn't aware that Scorpia had reformed.

"They reformed then?" Ben asked, a threat lingering in his tone. Scorpia would regret their ever existence.

Wolf shivered; he'd never heard Ben like this before. Deadly, yet calm, and Wolf was once again reminded how MI6 had changed him.

Eagle was still staring at the carved symbol in Alex's side. Even if the others were oblivious to what this meant, he wasn't. It meant that Scorpia owned her, her scarred body, her soul and her freedom.

The man would stop this; he suddenly had an urge to protect the young woman sitting in front of him, silently observing their reactions. The urge was hard to explain, his heart clenched at what a mess MI6 had made Alex's life, and he felt the need to protect her. He promised himself he would.

He quickly glanced away when Alex felt his stare extremely focused on the recent branding. She dropped the bloodied hem abruptly.

"Yes, Ben" She replied icily, she looked at Ben. "They did" Her eyes started to glaze over, and she looked positively fuming. All the damage they'd done, all the people they'd killed. His parents, Sabina and _her_ parents, Jack... Her eyes started to sting with unshed tears.

_No, Alex._ She scolded herself. _Jack's gone; you have to get over it._ But, to her horror, the tears she'd been holding back fell over her lids, and were unstoppable. Tricking down her face like streams, she managed to wipe a few away, but of course someone had to see. Just her damned luck!

"Alex" Eagle said softly, surprise etched over his face. "Are you OK?" He sat down softly onto the wooden table, trying to peer at her tear streaked face, which was hidden behind her Blonde locks. He heard her sniffle quietly, and put his long arms around her, trying to comfort her.

The only recognition he got from his question was Alex placing her head softly in the crook of his neck. Eagle was stunned by this gesture, and resorted to rubbing small circles into her back, murmuring 'It's OK' softly into her ear.

All the men had been thoroughly shocked by Alex's emotional breakdown. Even Ben had not seen Alex be so weak and needy, in that moment they saw a glimpse of the real Alex. Not hard and headstrong, but suffering and distressed. Alex's life was definitely not a fairy tale.

A few minutes later the young woman had recovered, taking deep breaths to stop the remaining sobs from breaking free.

She removed her head from Eagle's neck (Which surprisingly was extremely comfortable) and looked to the other Soldiers, visibly embarrassed. Eagle smiled softly at her, silently reassuring her.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" She finally replied, sniffing. Even though none of the others believed this, they didn't press further, not wanting another emotional breakdown.

Desperately trying to change the subject, Wolf decided to ask the one pacific question that had been nagging his mind. "How fuck are you involved with Scorpia?"Alex looked at Wolf impassively. Shit, what should she tell them?

"Uh..." She said, looking at Ben, pleading with him. Ben smiled nervously, and Alex smirked inwardly at this.

_He would be scared, the last time he'd refused to help me out of a tricky situation he went to the headquarters with pink hair. _This dye, of course, had been supplied by Tom. Alex had finally gained the needed courage to speak to him; they'd met up and sorted it out. Alex's smile widened at the image of Ben with neon hair. So, yeah, he definitely had a good reason to worry.

"Shit happened," She replied hesitantly, glaring lasers into Ben's skull. _He was so_ dead. The recipient of this murderous glare gulped back fear, trying to hide his horror. But, being MI6's best, she obviously noticed, pleased by the turnout.

Looking evilly at Ben she whispered one word, a word that scared the crap out of her surrogate brother. "Pink," her interior was laughing like mad, but her facial expression was dead serious. Ben knew she was devious and manipulative, and gulped, averting his eyes away from Alex's.

_What did I just do? _For Ben this was the equivalent of hell erupting. Shit...

Luckily, Wolf interrupted Alex's devilish thinking, by asking, "We need more pacific information then that, Alex!" Glaring at the annoyed teen, Alex wasn't fazed. Alex enjoyed pissing Wolf of it seemed; as this riled him up to the point of his face going tomato red, and his forehead creasing.

"You know what Snake? I might have the Physical now," smiling sweetly at the addressed man, she looked innocent and fragile. Yet, that was all on the exterior. That was all it was, a façade, and we all know they all get knocked down at some point, whether you like it or not.

Snake, not wanting to have an even more pissed of Wolf (as impossible as that seems) on his hands, looked over hesitantly at the man. Only to find him boldly staring at the teenager, the corners of his mouth curled up into a grimace.

"Alex," Wolf growled menacingly, "You can't evade our questions forever, you know?" As much as the spy hated it, she agreed rationally with the statement.

"I know," was the adolescents blank reply, it was all she said before silently striding over towards where Ben's main bathroom, motioning alertly for Snake to do the same.

Looking apologetically at the unit leader, Snake followed Alex to the bathroom, almost apprehensive to what he was going to discover.

"God..." Snake breathed, staring at Cub's bruised and broken body. Bruises, lacerations, cuts, knife wounds, scabs, and a gunshot wound to the knee covered every inch of her uncovered skin.

It was like they'd used her as their personal punching bag, taking all the remains of their maniacal anger out on the stubborn girl. Knowing no details of her experiences with the reformed organization, he once again mused to why they hated her so much. Snake was sure that the feeling was mutual between them.

"That bad?" Alex had asked, curious to as why his reaction was so...shocked. Surely he'd seen worse, fractured bones poking painfully through pale skin, bloodied limbs, gunshot wounds, even dead comrades. So, how come he was so shaken?

Alex glanced downwards, her eyes landing onto the new addition on her scabbed stomach. It was only a small carved scorpion onto her side, nothing glitzy and glamorous, just a plain scorpion. It didn't mean anything to her, but somehow it had to Eagle. She remembered his reaction to the symbol; he'd seemed shocked, livid and slightly worried. All these emotions mixed into one facial expression, he'd kept clenching and unclenching his hands, obviously annoyed. Was he always like that?

"Blimey Cub, what did they do to you,?" Snake murmured underneath his breathe, but Alex still heard.

"Torture, and lots of it," Alex replied. "Snake...You OK?" The man had paled considerably in the past few seconds. How could the teenager say that so simply, like they were discussing the damned weather. It wasn't normal.

"What kind of torture, Cub?" Snake was looking grimly at Alex's back now, were there appeared to be severe rope marks.

"I don't know Snake," She said curiously, "They said something about 'the cat', Why?"

Snake's eyes literally popped out of his head, if it hadn't had been for the seriousness for the conversation, it would have been comical.

Shit...that was an implement of extreme torture, usually used in the Royal navy. It was designed to the T, to cause appalling pain, this girl was surely remarkable to still be sane, most would have been begging for death.

"Because..." he said slowly, deliberately trying to emphasize his point, "this is what appears to be your back" Alex stood up and walked weakly over to the mirror, ignoring Snake's helping hand. Turning around, and looking apprehensively over her shoulder blade, she gasped.

Stood there was a mess of skin and blood.


End file.
